


Hallowed Be Thy Chainsaw

by Phrenotobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Demon Hunters, Eye Trauma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wet street in a dark town on an overcast day. The snap-click and grind of a gun sounds loud in the thick and quiet air as it is fitted together in the passenger seat of a Dodge pickup truck from 2001. There's a human behind the wheel, and a troll in the passenger seat, and  a juggernaut of a demon to hunt down somewhere in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Be Thy Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> This fill may be expanded upon at a later date.

It's a wet street in a dark town on an overcast day. The snap-click and grind of a gun sounds loud in the thick and quiet air as it is fitted together in the passenger seat of a Dodge pickup truck from 2001.  
"The news reports were correct," Kanaya says, fiddling with an android phone. The screen is cracked in a radiating crescent at one corner, and takes extra jabs of a finger to activate the icon underneath. A site comes up on-screen that looks like the theme hasn't been updated since the late 90s, and teems with artifacts, barely converted for an unintuitive mobile layout that seems to glitch every time she scrolls. She lets out a thin, non-human hiss of frustration.  
"I know," Jade said, "But they always skip the details, and we need those."  
Kanaya's arm slips over the side of the seat to rest on Jade's shoulders, gently pulling her a little closer. Her mouth grazes Jade's temple hesitantly before she puts a kiss there. Jade laughs, wiping oil off one hand before touching Kanaya's chin.   
"Perhaps it is for the best," she offers, leaning into Jade's hand.   
"You've painted the symbol on your chainsaw this time, right?" Jade says, a gentle reminder. Kanaya's brow comes down in a concerned pinch.   
"The Ars Goetia said nothing about it," she says, "And the Troll Ars Goetia was also particularly unhelpful. I had to improvise with pieces from the novel."   
Jade twists to look at the pale-covered hand-bound book in the back of the truck. There is a conspicuous rusty stain on the white leather, splashing over half the title.   
“I hope she was right,” Jade says with unease.  
A rumbling noise sounds, close but not too close, which is reassuring but not by much.  
"I guess that's our date," Jade says, fitting on a scope with a little click, popping the sunroof and leaning out of it to use the sight. "Ten feet high, blue carapace," she calls out, "I can't hit the eyes from here."  
She slips back into the driver's seat.   
"Wanna drive by and cut that thing a little shorter?" Jade says with bright eyes.  
Kanaya agrees.  
The street is narrow, and Kanaya pulls in a deep breath as she rolls down the window to manhandle the chainsaw out of it, tipping it to pull the string and bring it roaring fit to compete with the godzilla-screech of the demon rooting through the guts of a seven-eleven. Her pupils shrink to a thin line in the wind as she focuses in, Jade’s foot on the gas breaking the city speed codes. They zoom past, and Kanaya’s weapon judders through the oil-sheen blue carapace, sawing it through halfway.  
Jade does a handbrake turn at the end of the street with Kanaya still half out of the window, and crunches the gears to aim the truck back at the demon, by now resting heavily on forelimbs and fully aware of every move they make.  
“Are you ready to shoot it now?” Kanaya says, retreating inside after shaking off the neon-blue blood that drips from her chainsaw blade. Jade nods, leaning across to give Kanaya a quick peck on the cheek.  
She jumps onto the seat again, both elbows on the top of the cab. She does a little sum in her head (Movement over lateral speed, resistance, a spare thought set to hoping that the engraved bullet hits home) and fires.   
The bullet splashes wetly through one of the eyes, and the monster continues forward with momentum a moment longer before it falls. As it lands, it catches fire, ichor effervescent as the alien body structures burn away. Kanaya watches the blaze keenly, something wild in the set of her eyes. She tugs Jade down to the seat and kisses her in the firelight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [crossroads (the then come back remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588147) by [bladeCleaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner)




End file.
